


If Only We'd Done Things Differently

by kaeidiot



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, I cried writing this, I'm Sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeidiot/pseuds/kaeidiot
Summary: One more chance. Please, just one more chance,she begged. Her desperation grew as her situation became more dire. This was it. She'd begged and begged for  another chance but God wasn't that kind. There was nothing she could do. Never in her life had Miko Kuroda felt so powerless.





	If Only We'd Done Things Differently

''Let me ask you this.''

Her own gun pointed to her head, gross-looking yellow fluid spilling from her body, Miko Kuroda gave in. No, she didn't 'give up', she gave in. She accepted that after all she'd done, this was all she deserved. But not Miki. Miki deserved so much better than this.

''What is it?'' A disgustingly smug - no, he didn't even deserve to be called a man - monster spat at her. Miko looked up at him from her place on the ground, the monster seemed so much higher than her now that she was beaten, but Miko knew better. However large this demon grew, Miko would always be bigger. The girl knew that she was so much better than any of the lying bastards surrounding her. Miko didn't give in. She'd never betray Miki, who'd never betray Akira. The three of them were a team, just like they were in the relay races.

Little did Miko understand that her just being there gave hope to Miki, and that when she'd passed, Miki would lose her hope. When Miki passed, Akira would lose his hope. And when Akira passed, Ryo would lose his hope. Little did the girl know that in her hands lay the fates of herself and the two people she cared about, the two people she admired. Her death would trigger a chain of sadness, but she had to keep her hope. She had to save Miki, she had to show the other girl that there was hope after death, she had to show her that her family and her friends didn't die in vain.

''What does it mean to be human? What does it mean to be good?''

Bang.

She was repeatedly shot, although she did not falter. She had one last goal before she could rest.

''Please, let her live!''

Holding back tears, Miko ignored the searing pain coursing through her body. Her life had been a lonely one, one of sadness and strength. She'd battled through countless tragedies, wins and losses. But this, this was the only thing she'd ever cared about. The only thing she'd wanted more than her own life. A mix of emotions flew around her head, sadness, betrayal, anger - she wanted to scream. But despite all these emotions, the girl had never felt so desperate in her entire life.

So there she was, the great Miko Kuroda. Naked, gun to her head, her body screaming in protest. But she held on, she held on for the most beautiful, caring girl she'd ever known.

She had no time left, however. There was hardly anything she could do to save the woman she loved.  _Miki,_ she closed her eyes momentarily and focused on the image of the brunette in her mind,  _I love you so much, I'm sorry I couldn't save you._

 _One more chance,_ she begged,  _Please, just one more chance, please._ Her desperation grew as her situation became more dire. This was it. She'd begged and begged for  another chance but God wasn't that kind. There was nothing she could do. Never in her life had Miko Kuroda felt so powerless.

With her last ounce of strength, Miko tightened her grip on her gun. Opening her eyes, she concentrated on staying strong, not breaking down.  _Run Miki, please run._ Miko inhaled deeply, she thought of Miki in her last moments, focusing on how proud the brunette would've been at her bravery. The last thing Miko Kuroda heard before the gunshot that ended her life was her own desperate cry,

  


''Please!''

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! This was pretty hard to write but I'm glad I got it done.


End file.
